Ashura vs DWMA, Will Sekai defeat the Kishin?
by Sekai Evans
Summary: This my O.C (Sekai) during the fight with Ashura the Kishin. Can she and her friends defeat the Kishin or will they succumb to his immense strength?


Ashura vs. Us, Will Sekai defeat the Kishin?

I sat on the edge of the chair platform in the death room along with Azusa, Kid, Nova and Excalibur. In front of us were to figures, a battle of the gods was about to begin. One was a tall shadowy figure with a white mask holding a scythe that almost looked like Nova when she in her weapon form. The scythe was tall and black with an eye at the top edge of it. The other was a tall creepy figure dressed in what looked like medical tape. I sat helpless because I couldn't do anything during this fight. A battle between Lord Death and the Kishin Ashura was had begun. The two fought for what seemed like hours bickering about madness and honor until Ashura looked toward us and fired his weapon. In a flash Lord Death was in front of us and took the blow but an explosion still hit us. The shockwave hit me and sent me flying into a wall and piece of rubble fell and landed on my left arm.

"Gah!" I yelped in pain. When the dust from the explosion cleared I saw Lord Death on the ground in critical condition with Kid at his side. Crap, this is bad, if Lord Death is out of the fight whom is going to kill Ashura, the Kishin? Silly question, it was me, Sekai Evans, scythe meister. I went over to Kid holding my left arm in my right arm.

"Kid, your father is Lord Death; he is going to be fine." I told him, Ashura had just left and was down below creating what looked like a barrier of madness. "Kid, if you're going to be a baby and cry about this, then go ahead but I'm going to go save the world. Nova lets go, we got a world to save!" I shouted.

"Right, let's roll Sekai; I'm also sensing 4 other souls down in the barrier, one of them is your brother!" Nova informed me. I smirked

"They're already there? Impressive"

"Fool! You are no mat-" Excalibur shouted but was interrupted by my foot in his face.

"Shut up Excalibur I don't want to hear your crap

I leaped into the barrier and looked around and sure enough it was the crew, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka and my older brother Soul.

"You're late Sekai." Blackstar said, Tsubaki was already in ninja blade mode and Soul already transformed into his scythe form. I looked at Maka and her green eyes were deep in thought. I looked at Ashura and saw that he had grown exponentially in size and kind of scary looking.

"Well here we go." I said.

I looked over to Maka, Kid and Blackstar and knew deep down that all of them had my back; this gave me a secure feeling about this event.

"Okay we are going to need to team resonate souls, it's the only way we can beat the Kishin. Let's do this!"

"Soul resonance!" we all shouted. Our soul wavelengths emerged as a round blue light all of their wavelengths were much larger than mine. I was the weakest one in the group of us. But I was okay with that because they were my friends and I wouldn't be here without them especially without Onii-Chan and Maka. Originally I was really disappointed that I wasn't a weapon like Onii-Chan, but Maka convinced me to become a meister and go to school at the DWMA. I reluctantly joined but soon met Nova and became really good friends so we became partners and our goal was to be strong. We trained everyday under the assistance of Onii-Chan and Maka. When I heard the sound of Oni-Chan's piano I snapped out of the past and charged in towards the Kishin then I leaped into the air came down swinging with a ton of force but I was just flicked away like a bug. I slammed into the barrier and hit it at what felt like the Mach 1 speed.

"Ahhah!" I screeched. I saw Maka turn around and sprint over to me with Onii-Chan. Maka squatted in front of me

"Sekai, are you okay?" she asked me, but I didn't answer, I couldn't say anything. My vision was slowly blackening, I thought that I was dying and the last thing that I heard was Onii-Chan saying

"Sekai! Sekai! Stay with me!"

I woke up to stabbing pain in my left arm my black overcoat was torn in several places and as I looked around and I saw Blackstar, Tsubaki, Maka and Onii-Chan passed out. I saw that Onii-Chan was cut up bad. I looked and saw that Kid was still conscious charging his attack

"Sekai, you're awake, I'm so relieved." Nova said stuttering. She slowly looked over at Onii-Chan, and looked back "Your brother isn't looking to good, something happened when Maka and Soul used Genie Hunter, plus they were hit away by Ashura." I looked around and realized how badly injured everyone was, all because of him. The only ones that weren't overly injured to fight was Kid, Nova and I. I looked at Kid and saw him pierced by Ashura's finger.

"Kid!" I screeched! I ran over to him and realized he was floating into the air and his soul-wavelength was shaped in what looked like Lord Death's mask. Liz and Patty became a lot larger and they were on pedestals with Lord Death masks on them. The white lines in his hair began to completely circle around his head.

"Kid is completely symmetrical!" I yelped not thinking, this wasn't the time to be thinking of this. I grabbed Nova and waited for Kid to fire.

"Ah, the lines of Sanzu, a weapon that only Lord Death could have created." Ashura cackled.

"Power at 2000%!?" Liz said in shock.

"Noise level at 0%!?" Patty also said in shock. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The beams shot out at lightning speed. It looked as if Ashura had just been vaporized. But with our luck it was just the witches soul that he consumed that was knocked out. He was back to his original state. I stepped forward I looked around at all of my friends, all hurt.

"This is the end of the line for you, say good-bye." Ashura said. I looked down at the ground.

"No." I replied "I won't ever give up on my friends!" I yelled. My soul-wavelength had become much larger and had become a purplish color. The wavelength was shaped like the earth.

"What is going on?" Ashura yelled. He was slowly beginning to crack.

"I'm going to seal away this madness once and for all." I told him.

I looked at the all of my friends that were injured, and I felt a feeling of resentment towards Ashura at the moment. This guy is has hurt everyone that was important to me, that sent me over the edge. I tightened my grip on Nova and charged, Ashura attempted to hit me with his medical rap but I dodged each and every one of them swerving left and right. Then one was aimed directly at my chest but at the last second I leaped into the air, after I hit the climax of my jump was hit and I was descending I spiraled downwards toward Ashura. I started to do complete front flips with Nova in my hands so as I fell Nova was spiraling in a deadly attack.

"KISHIN HUNTER!" I yelled. Nova and I spiraled forwards once more before slamming down into Ashura. It pierced his left arm and cut it straight off. He seemed as if it was normal to have his arm off. I stood up quickly and turned around to see him looking at me.

"Well, I see you have cut my arm off," he said as he grunted and a new arm just sprouted out of the original place. "But you're going to have to do better than that if you want to leave here alive."

"We will leave here alive." A voice said, I turned and saw Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty and Liz all standing up. "She will defeat you and we will leave here with or without you dead." Kid finished. I nodded in his confidence in me and smiled, then looked at Ashura. It looked almost as if he was shivering in fear.

"Why do you trust this girl with all of your lives!?" He shouted.

"Easy, because she has the power to do anything she wants she is like our sister and we always will have confidence in her no matter what happens." Tsubaki told him.

"Tsubaki," I whispered to myself.

"Besides without her here I won't be able to train to transcend god." Blackstar said. I looked at Blackstar and smiled, of course he would say something like that in such a dire situation.

"This doesn't make sense! You shouldn't have that much trust in one person it doesn't make sense!" Ashura screamed.

AFRAID

I put Nova down and looked Ashura strait in his eyes, and just stared at him for a minute. I forced my entire soul wavelength into one of my fists.

"They trust me for the same reason I would trust them with my life!" I yelled. Ashura backed up away from me.

AFRAID AFRAID AFRAID AFRAID

I stepped toward him.

"Get the hell away from me!" he yelled. I charged at him and leaped into the air and came down in a spiraling motion doing complete circles.

"She's perfectly symmetrical, its beautiful!" Kid said in awe at my perfect symmetry. Liz hit him on the head. "Right not the time for that."

My fist compact with my soul wavelength slamming him in the face

"All of my friends put their trust in me and I also had enough bravery to face the fear of dying by fighting you! There is a little bravery in everyone in the world!" I yelled as my fist collided with his face. He started to shoot beams of light out of his body as if he was cracking into pieces. He was dying and the last thing he said was

"So it's like madness."


End file.
